Pretenses
by iluvaqt
Summary: Post "Twilight" S2.23. Kate was a friend, as close as a sister and an invaluable asset to co-workers, but the shockwaves aren't over yet...
1. Uncanny resemblences

**Title:** Pretenses  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to their respective creators, including Donald P. Bellisario, CBS Broadcasting Inc and Paramount Pictures.  
**Setting:** Post Season 2 Ep 23 "Twilight"  
**Summary:** Several weeks on, Gibbs' obsession with tracking down Ari has the FBI on their doorstep. This time to issue a last warning. But their visit also brings an unexpected surprise.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard**

"Agent DiNozzo?" Just the guy's voice got on his nerves. But it wasn't Fornell who had Tony opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish at feeding time.

The woman standing beside Fornell stuck out her hand. "Special Agent Fiona Larsen, I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs?"

Tony stood up and shook her hand. "Tony. Gibbs won't be more than a couple minutes. If you wanna take a seat..." He stepped around his desk and grabbed McGee as he came around the corner. When they were out of earshot he inclined his head toward the pair standing by his desk. "What are they doing here?"

McGee gave Fornell's companion a curious once over. "Is it just me or does she look exactly like..."

"Don't say it." Gibbs brushed past them both and dropped his jacket over the back of his chair.

McGee clamped his mouth shut, and looked from Gibbs to Fornell and then back again. He could already see the invisible steam pouring from Gibbs ears.

Gibbs placed his coffee cup on his desk. He logged onto his computer, ignoring Fornell as the man approached him.

"Nice to see you didn't take that early retirement." Tobias gave Gibbs as smile, it wasn't returned.

"I know why you're here and you're wasting your time." Gibbs gaveLarsen a brief glance.

For a moment Fiona thought saw a flicker of pain in his eyes, but it was quickly masked and what she read after was frosty indifference.

"Maybe my superior's didn't explain the situation clearly, Agent Gibbs," Fiona said calmly.

"Oh it seemed pretty staight forward to me. You want me to forget that Ari Haswari kills one of my agents. That he threatened the lives of hundreds of civilians and that none of you are doing a damn thing about it. I won't apologize for being perfectly honest with you here, but short of arresting me, there's nothing you can do to stop our investigation."

"You director might be looking the other way for now, Jethro but..."

"Don't pretend we're friends Fornell, because I blame you as much as myself for what happened to Agent Todd. And I have nothing more I want to say to you. Either of you," he said looking pointedly at Agent Larsen too.

McGee followed Tony back to his desk, carefully moving so as to not draw the attention of either of the ranking Agents across the short floor space. He gave Tony a raised eyebrow but didn't raise his voice above a whisper as he spoke. "Where did you say you met her again?"

"I didn't McGee, she came in with Fornell this morning." Tony was doing his best to shut out everything at the moment, but the more he tried to concentrate on his notes the more they resembled a blurry mass of undecipherable chicken scratch.

"But from the way she looked at you, it seemed like you two had met before. And I mean it's scary, for a second there I thought I was looking at Kate."

That earned him a glare. Tony slammed shut the case file on his desk and straightened to his full height. McGee took a step back. "It-it was just an observation."

"Keep your observations to yourself," Tony said with harsh undertones.

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and strode past them.

"Ah, we going somewhere boss?"

"McGee take Agent Larsen to MTAC. Tell the Director that he can give this one to someone else."

"And Fornell?" Tony asked.

"Is leaving," Gibbs slotted in as Fornell stood by seemingly unfazed by the brush off he was receiving. He looked back at his rival with barely concealed malice. "Lost something?"

"How long are you going to keep this up Agent Gibbs? Her death was an accident. None of us could have prevented it, because she wasn't the suspected target..."

"No? She was all a long, and I played right into his hand," Gibbs snapped coolly. "We've got work to do Fornell. Do you need an escort to the door?"

"I'll see myself out, thank you." The older man shook his head. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not going to bring her back," Tony muttered as Fornell walked past. He knew the other man heard him as they made eye contact for a brief second as Fornell left the office.

Agent Larsen shifted uncomfortably and looked at McGee. "I guess I'm following you?"

"This way."

Tony slid into his chair as he watched her walk away. His heart hammered against his rib cage and he found it increasingly difficult to breathe. Putting his hands to his face he could feel the blood rushing to his head.

He wasn't the only one who saw it. So her hair was lighter, with a few copper and blond highlights, swept up into a professional twist on the back of head, and she had green eyes but there was no mistaking the face. They could have been identical. There was the same cautious approach, the subtle assessing gaze, straight posture and confident walk. Even her taste in clothing labels was sickeningly familiar. Although it had been awhile since he had seen Kate wear a suit to the office.

He swiveled in his chair. He must be a glutton for punishment, how else could you explain wanting to get a quick glimpse of her before she disappeared from view.

It happened at that moment. He turned to look up a caught her at the door that led into MTAC. Then she turned back, their eyes met and Tony's mouth ran dry.


	2. The aftermath

**Warehouse rooftop, three weeks earlier**

"McGee, I want that bastard's location now!" Tearing across the roof to the emergency escape, Gibbs yelled over his shoulder to DiNozzo, who was still standing frozen in shocked disbelief. "Tony, call Ducky. We need him here ASAP."

His eyes turned to the building across the way. He could see a figure hurriedly moving across the roof. What he wouldn't give for a 76 Longbow right now. Looking down at her, he felt numb. It didn't seem real. Just a second ago his heart had stopped thumping erratically after he remembered that he'd watched her put her vest on. They were joking and teasing as usual. He couldn't even describe how relieved he was to see her open her eyes. Now, she was lying there, staring blankly upward, her hazel eyes beginning to cloud over as they were no longer being feed oxygen. Her slightly parted lips already turning gray under her melon-colored lipstick. Tony sank to his knees beside her, his gun slipping from his listless fingers.

So many thoughts rambled through his brain. Why now? Was it Ari? Wasn't Gibbs the one he wanted? This couldn't be happening. They were better than this. Why Kate? It was hard to focus on any single thought let alone anything around him. His cell phone buzzed at his hip but he made no move to answer it. Bile built in his throat but still he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at her. Something wet and sticky trickled past the corner of his eye. With trembling fingers he brushed his hand over his face. When he brought it away, he saw the blood. Her blood. He had her blood and brain matter all over his face. The second that thought actually computed in the operational part of his mind he lost his lunch.

On all fours, seeing his own sick in an unfocused blur, he unsteadily sank back on his heels. Gibbs had said something. He had wanted him to do something._ Crisis, DiNozzo get it together._ "DiNozzo's don't pass out remember? Ducky!" Getting to his feet quickly as he could, he pulled out his phone. Strangely enough, the missed call was an NCIS number.

_"Tony?" _Abby's frantic voice queried.

Abby never sounded scared. Tony tried to swallow but it was useless. The foul acid taste in his mouth would not go away and his throat didn't want to work.

_"Tony, are you there? Is everything okay? McGee needed me to track the GPS on our terrorist but I lost the signal... Tony?"_

"Get Ducky out here ASAP, Abbs." It was all he could manage and he closed his cell phone. He didn't want to cut her off and sound abrupt but he couldn't think right now. Hearing her voice meant this was real and he couldn't deal with that.

**  
The street**

Gibbs ran so hard that his legs burned. "McGee, is he still here?"

"Before I lost my equipment the signal was still showing his here. Boss?" Gibbs was fast moving out of earshot and he was headed for a building down the street.

"Cover the front entrance. Anyone comes out, shoot 'em," Gibbs ordered over comms.

"Got it." McGee went to the driver's side and popped the truck. He pulled out the shot gun and loaded it as quickly as he could. Grabbing a fist full of rounds he shoved them in his pocket and ran for a better vantage point with cover.

Gibbs ran around the back of the building and up the fire escape. No sooner had he stepped over the ledge and onto the rooftop, when his foot caught something. The impact of the bullet sent him reeling backward. He grasped the rail of the ladder just in time to keep himself from falling over the side of the building. His strength was slipping by the second and he blinked away the pain. Pulling at the rail as hard as he could he managed to force himself upright and safely slumped forward and onto the concrete roof. Lying there he looked towards where he tripped the wire. The late afternoon sun briefly showed him where the wire led. It ran horizontal from a flue by the ladder to a drain next to the building's rooftop access door. And on top of the entrance, he could just make out the business end of a rifle. As his eyes drifted closed, he could almost imagine what was left of the GSR spilling from the nose.

Instead of feeling sorry for himself at that moment he was insanely angry. He was in so much of a hurry to kill Ari that he hadn't even thought to be cautious. He hadn't thought of the possibility that he could have been running headlong into a trap. _"You never were much good at being patient, Jethro. And by that I mean either kind."_ Sticking it to everyone and everything was good if you knew when to rein in. Every now and again it proved prudent to heed the odd word of advice, and in this case, addressing Ducky's constant admonishing of his lack of calculated actions would proved wise. His gut had always served him well, in saving his hide and bagging the real bad guy but this time he doubted that he'd even give his gut a chance to form an opinion.

He every time he took in a breath he could feel the slug in his body moving. It was either that or his pain addled brain couldn't tell what was what anymore. If anyone dared call him on it future, he'd deny with his dying breath but there was no chance he couldn't stop it now. Tears burned behind his closed eyes and he could feel them slipping down his cheeks. It was supposed to be him, damn it. This was his last job. No more chasing, no more interrogations, no more late nights and weekends. And there wouldn't be anyone else that would come after his friends just to get him off a case.

In his ear the comm. crackled. Someone was calling him. It sounded like McGee. The voice sounded more and more distant. The last picture he saw in his mind's eye was Kate. That split second before a bullet severed her life - smiling, witty, beautiful Kate.

* * *

**Author's notes:** If you're enjoying this so far please let me know. Constructive criticism welcome too. Unlike most of my stories this one is relatively unplanned, so it could go anywhere at the moment... 


	3. Out of touch

**Downtown, several minutes later **

To say that everyone was in a state of upheaval in this particular instance would be the understatement of the century. Ducky and Palmer had arrived on the scene to find McGee frantically trying to stabilize Gibbs. And Tony barely hanging onto reality, was attempting to sketch the crime scene around Kate's body.

Ducky ordered Palmer to call Director Morrow and advise him of the situation. They needed another team to their location stat. His medical skills tested to their limits, Ducky managed to stem the bleeding and rouse Gibbs to a semi-conscious state. He had lost a lot of blood and from the lack of any exit wound, they knew the bullet was still inside.

"Agent DiNozzo, why don't you hand that to me?" Agent Russo said calmly.

Tony knew the man from the office. His desk was at the opposite end of the pen and he worked mostly on fraud cases. His colleague was the cute redhead Tony thought had a secret crush on Gibbs. Her bubbly nature and wicked sense of humor reminded him of Abby, something Gibbs would appreciate if he ever took the time to notice the probie. Numbly handing over his camera and sketch pad, Tony met the other man's eyes. "Where do you want me?"

"How 'bout you stand exactly where you were standing when it happened." Russo did his best not to guide Tony while putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "From the subtle spray pattern just here, I'd say that you're exactly right." Russo tried to ignore the blood on Tony's hands and motioned for Susan to take Tony's pad and the camera. "Susan, mark the area. Take a shot of DiNozzo and then get him something to clean up with."

Susan gave him a warm smile but Tony couldn't return it. His chest constricted and he felt a chill crawl over his skin. All the while McGee was frantically chattering over comms. he hadn't said a word. He knew something was wrong with Gibbs but he felt completely detached. The chattering stopped when Ducky arrived and someone had finally turned off McGee's comm. Tony' doubted the man did it himself. From the tone of his voice - he thought it would be a miracle if the man could remember to breathe.

It was an hour before Ducky made it back to HQ was Kate, and even though he felt utterly exhausted, he knew repercussions from the afternoon were far from over.

**Autopsy, NCIS Headquarters **

After checking out Tony and Tim, Ducky had sent the more rational and composed of the two, to Bethesda with Gibbs. The last thing Jethro needed was to worry about his team. Tim had done an excellent job of working on Gibbs before he arrived. He probably saved his life. The bullet had cut clean through his Kevlar vest. With all the blood, they hadn't managed to assess the damage on site. It looked like a hit in the gut, and right now he was praying that the vest had cut down on the impact and trajectory. It was too early to tell if the bullet had caused any spinal damage and since it was still inside, there was not telling how much internal damage it could have done whilst they had to move him around.

Tony had ridden back in the truck with them. He hadn't said a word the entire ride over. And now as they wheeled the body bag in from the receiving area, he followed them like a man operating on autopilot. He was going though the motions, and what worried Ducky the most was that silence was uncharacteristic for Tony. Two weeks ago, even while on the verge of death by bubonic plague, he was still teasing and being a wise guy. They were close, Tony and Kate. Their bickering, teasing and constant verbal sparring aside, even a blind man could tell they cared about each other.

Gibbs let it go with the understanding that it was harmless and Ducky thought he was secretly amused by their petty arguments. And their relentless pursuits to out do each other in their work didn't hurt his ego.

On the odd occasion they still come to him to resolve the more vocal and sensitive conflicts. Like the instance Tony had blackmailed her with a picture from her college days. Ducky hadn't seen the picture but he got the gist of why Kate was concerned about it. It's why he pulled Kate aside later and suggested she ask Abby for something on Tony. He didn't hear much about it later, but Kate did thank him saying that they'd resolved the issue.

Usually he kept out of office politics. And he prided himself on the fact that he knew dark secrets and social grievances of almost everyone in the building and then some, but he never divulged any of it. Technically he hadn't said anything about Tony either, just hinted that there might be something she could use. Abby's lab was Tony's post-weekend gossip pit stop, and over the years it hadn't even been limited to weekends anymore. As he hovered over the autopsy table a minute he noticed that Tony was standing in the middle of the room in a daze. He seriously missed the upbeat, almost disrespectful way Tony handled situations like this. Backlash and bad auras usually bounced off him like water over a duck's back but this time it had really gotten to him. And Ducky wondered if he'd ever been hit this hard by anything.

"Tony, I could use your help taking this up to Abby." Ducky walked to the gurney and picked up a box. "Just sign here." Trying to better gauge his emotional state, he passed him the chain of evidence ledger, hoping he could meet his eyes even if it was just for a second.

"Sure." Tony took it and signed without even looking up. Hefting up the box his eyes briefly registered on the vest at the top of the pile. It was bloody and torn in the middle. It was Gibb's vest. As he walked to the door he felt the weight of silence on the room.

"Tony?" Ducky waited for the younger man to turn. "If you want to talk, at any time..."

"I know, Ducky." Tony gave him a nod and then left the room. His throat closed over and he tasted that acid on his tongue again. _Talk about what I wonder..._ Gritting his teeth he pushed the button to close the doors and then jabbed at the button for Abby's floor. He was doing a very good job of managing in his books so far, no fits of screaming, no insane notions of trying to shoot the stuffing out of something, no tears. That was all before he stepped out of the elevator and headed to Abby's lab. Nothing could have prepared him for what waited down that corridor.

* * *

Notes: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur & jtbwriter, I'm really glad you two are enjoying this so far. If Ari had come out that front entrance, I'm sure McGee would have used that shotgun but the nasty piece of work found an alternate route. Keep the comments coming and I'll keep the train going on this ;o)  



	4. With Abby

**Forensics Lab, NCIS Headquarters**

"Tony!"

Pigtails flying, Abby launched herself at him and for the second time in two days, Tony literally had the wind knocked out of his chest. Funny how a crisis could make you forget little nuisances like muscle soreness and wheezing.

"McGee told me that what happened. Gibbs is gonna make it, he's a tougher than my gran...oh you've never met my gran. Tony, she's like the queen mother of battle-axes. She's had two hip replacements, one knee reconstruction and three heart bypass surgeries. I love my grand -Did you know I was named after her? Abigail Nora Sciuto, cool huh?"

During that whole rush of speech, with barely a breath taken, all that registered in DiNozzo's brain was that Abby didn't know about Kate. Nobody had told her. Come to think of it, McGee probably didn't know either. Through all of the commotion, McGee had stayed with Gibbs, and after he'd given a statement to Susan, he'd been loaded up with Gibbs and was off to Bethesda before Ducky had given them the go ahead to move Kate.

Abby disengaged her arms from Tony's waist and grinned up at him. "I'm really glad you're okay though."

Tony couldn't smile. If it were any other day he would have grinned from ear to ear over a casual compliment like that. They were rarely directed his way, and when they came from attractive women his megawatt smile could rival a floodlight. But today wasn't just any other day, and the pain in his chest was out weighing all his other reflexes.

Abby happily grabbed the box from his hands and put it down on one of her work benches. Scribbling her signature on the ledger, she rifled though the contents and picked out a vest. She glanced at it with a frown for a second and then put it to one side. Leaning with one hand on the desk, the other perched on her hip, she chewed on her bottom lip. "You know, this might sound kinda hinky but I had a dream last night that something really bad happened to you Tony. I told Kate about it and she said it was nothing, just a bete noir but..."

Tony clenched his fist at his sides. Part of his brain said run, run while you still can. He had never been good at coping with a woman in tears. He'd never been good at breaking bad news. More often than not, despite your best intentions, people always tended to maim the messenger. So his personal preference became, fob it off on someone else. And usually that worked by manipulating the probie into doing it.

Her fingertips drummed on the desk top and her eyes lid to the vest at the top of the pile in the box. Something about it twigged in her brain. Maybe it was the look on Tony's face that helped connect the dots. "Where's Kate?"

"Kate wasn't so lucky..." his voice trailed off. Whether it was the twisting inside his chest that caused his tongue to refuse to work or the fact that he was fighting back his own emotions, he couldn't tell. Perhaps it was a combination of both. He watched her eyes pool with tears. In all the years he'd known her, he had never seen Abby cry. Not once. If you tried to scare her, you'd hit her knee-jerk aggressive streak. If you tried to freak her out with something, she'd laugh and ask if she could have it or frame it. If you took her to a soppy-chick-flick, the best you'd get was a sigh or a 'that was so faked, and people actually buy that?' comment.

Tony found his feet moving of their own accord and he wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. Abby leaned into him and bunched his shirt in her fist. Tony could feel her tears seeping though the thin material and for the first time he didn't care at all about the state of his Hugo Boss shirt.

The joy she'd felt moments ago was almost a distant memory now that the reality of losing Kate had sunk in. She bit down on her lip hard, till she tasted blood. She felt guilty, knowing that the whole time she'd been worrying about Tony, she hadn't even thought about Kate once. Bitterly, she wiped her eyes. "Thank god for waterproof makeup." It felt so good to have a strong body holding her. It gave her a sense of security and comfort. It was an illusion, you were never completely safe from anything. Right at that moment though, she was gonna soak it up, she needed a short break from the harsh reality of their work. Tilting her head back, she pulled her lips in a thin line. She looked at Tony with scrutiny. "Wanna help me nail that bastard?"

"You bet." If he'd known that all they needed was a silent shoulder to cry on, and that was it, he might have stuck around in the past. He might be the last one to ever admit it, but there was so much he had to learn about the fairer sex. If he were offered the chance to do over the last two years, he would in a heartbeat. So what if they were co-workers, maybe if he hadn't made such an effort to get under her skin they might have had a chance at something. Maybe not dating, but actual friendship? An understanding, maybe a little more. Like he had with Abby?

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he was opening the bag until a hand clamped down on his.

"Gloves Tony." Abby gave him a death glare. "I know you're probably all over most of these anyway but first rule of handling evidence. We need to keep these puppies as pristine as possible. Our case against him is going to be watertight. I'm going to make sure of it."

From the set of her jaw, and the narrow look of her eyes, Tony had no doubt that she'd keep that promise. When Abby set her mind on something, there was no getting in her way.

"And that's why there aren't a lot of men in line for my job," Abby muttered. Okay so she was generalizing but every now and again she got glaring proof that men weren't brilliant at multi-tasking. Tony wasn't too bad. Usually he could manage talking on the phone, taking notes, and browsing the net at the same time.

Catching sight of her stuffed animal wedged between the monitor and a shelf, Tony plucked it out. Wrapping his arms around it he squeezed tight. It produced a long doozy of a farting sound and he grinned triumphantly. "And you let Gibbs think it was me."

Abby nudged him with her shoulder. "Hey, I'm stuck in here all day. I gotta get my kicks when you guys actually decide to make social calls."

"Remind me to stick Bert on McGee's chair."

She didn't say anything but Tony caught the hint of a smile as she turned to grab him some gloves. "Put those on and follow me."

"Yes, ma'am." Tony was in the process of pulling on his gloves when he put a stilling hand on Abby's arm. "Hold up a sec. We tracked him to the warehouse using a GPS signal from his phone..."

"Yeah and I told you that I lost it."

"I know. Russo's team searched the area, and there was no sign of him, but he'd have to use his cell at some point right? Back up plan, call his ride, anything."

"You've got a point. He could have taken the battery out. Every cell phone even if it's off give out a passive signal. If he is waiting on a call or needed to use his phone again then it's going to show up. I have the ghost of the last trace still in the system. If I widen the grid and check it over the last two hours we might get a hit."

"It's a long shot but if he's still in the state..." Tony could feel the nerves of excitement crawling up his spine. If they could pick up Haswari, what a vibe of kudos they'd get from Gibbs. "Come on Abby, work that magic."

She was typing away commands at her computer. "McGee is so much better at this...oh wait. There, north east on highway 50. Tony-"

Tony dashed out of the lab so quickly that she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. "-It could be a dud." She couldn't be sure unless she had a better idea of where he might be heading, but something about this didn't feel right.

* * *

Author's notes: **A**, think Diane/Mac. Does anyone else remember Caitlin 'Kate' Pike? Mr Bellisario must like the name ;o)

**crimegirl04**, **jtbwriter**, **CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**, **chiroho**, **mtee1958**, **melissa**, **Rena** and **dottid**, I'm so glad you guys are liking this so far. Hope I did Abby justice...


	5. Chasing the rabbit

**Abby's Lab**

Glaring at the phone, Abby pressed the end call key and curled her fist at her Goth doll. "I swear he's turning into Gibbs." The phone beeped, and she pushed the answer button, "What?"

_"Whoa Abby, it's just me._

Abby put her head in her hands and blinked back a fresh wave of tears that threatened to assault her. "How is he, McGee?" She sniffed, and she heard the pause on the other end of the line.

_"The doctor hasn't been able to give me an update yet, he's still in surgery. Bethesda have some of the best doctors around and he was in Ducky's care before we got him here... I'm positive he's going to be fine."_

Damn it, why weren't there any tissues around when she needed one_. sniff_

_"Are you okay? You haven't been crying have you? _

"No, I think I might have caught something," she lied.

_"Gibbs is going to be okay, Abby. By the way, how's the investigation going? Have Tony and Kate got any leads on Ari yet?"_

Abby felt her heart seize for a brief second. Her hand paused mid-stroke on her keyboard. McGee didn't know? Her eyes watered and she blinked back a fresh wave of tears. _You are so over crying right now. You've got work to do Abigail, suck it up._

_"Abby?"_

"Ari shot Kate. She didn't make it." There was a long stretch of silence on the other end of the line. She would have asked if he was still there if she didn't hear a sharp intake of breath.

_"How are you handling it?" _

McGee was just being sympathetic, but she really didn't have time to talk. "Tony needs me to make some calls Tim. Keep me posted on Gibbs."

_"Will do Abby."_

After the line disconnected, Abby stared at the phone for a brief spell. She cracked her fingers, and focused back on the screen in front of her. The signal was moving again, this time in the opposite direction to which it had been going before. It had to be a cab, and she was going to prove it. Dialling the local cab company she asked for a list of all the cabs in the harbor area around the time of the shootings.

**  
Taxi Depot**

Tony slammed the door ignoring the long suffering look that Susan and Russo shared over the roof of the car. He didn't care if they thought he was being unprofessional, one of his friends had just been killed and his boss was in hospital hanging on by a thread and the only lead they had was a cabby who'd been riding around town with a cell phone on his backseat.

Russo approached the two men who were hovering by a taxi with its engine running. They were in a heated conversation and one of them looked suspiciously nervous when they approached.

"If he is adding a criminal, I want to know about it, because it will mean his termination. Roger's had one too many strikes already but this will take the cake."

Susan flashed her badge and introduced herself, Russo and Tony. "We're not accusing anyone of anything yet Mr Carroll, we'd just like to ask your driver some questions."

The other man was already pale but when he looked at Tony, it was as though he slipped a few shades past gray. His hands trembled and he clamped them together to try and hide the shakes.

"We just want to know if you've seen this man." Susan showed him the black and white picture of Ari that they had on file.

The cab driver blinked, beads of perspiration broke out across his forehead. "I…I couldn't be sure."

Tony gripped him by the shoulder and brought the picture closer for his inspection. "Take a good hard look, Roger. Those black shady eyes would be hard to miss don't you think? Where'd you drop him huh? How much did he pay you?"

The depot manager looked at his driver in surprise. "You called dispatch and said your pickup cancelled. You slimy thief you were going to line your own pockets…"

Russo shot a quieting look at the manager, and Tony squeezed Roger's shoulder and leaned closer. Tony gave the driver a threatening glare, and almost whispering he said, "Looks like you're already out of job Roger, want add a jail term to the list of things that are going to happen to you if you don't co-operate with us?"

"He said he'd know if I said anything. He'll kill me and my family…"

"If you help us, nothing will happen to you or your family," Russo said hoping to give the guy a reason to co-operate. All Tony was succeeding in doing at the moment was freaking the guy out further. The man visibly sagged. A little of his color returned but he was still sweating.

Tony took his hand away and gave the guy back his breathing space. Asking again, this time with a little less intensity, he hoped that his statement expressed why patience or courtesy weren't a top priority for him. "He killed my friend." Tony felt his face burning, and his knuckled itched to punch a confession out of the guy. He knew where Ari was and he wasn't telling them. They were wasting time. Every second that passed gave him ample time to disappear. For all they knew Ari was already long gone.

Roger gave Tony an apologetic look, and wrung his hands. "I didn't know…"

"Just tell us what you do know," Russo urged.

"He gave me two hundred dollars to drive him to the city center and buy myself a donut. He said to wait in my car until I finished it, and then drive back to where I'd picked him up and then over to the harbor. He said if I told anyone about him or if I didn't follow his exact instructions he'd kill me."

"So you dropped him off at the harbor?" Tony demanded impatiently.

"No…" the man stammered. "When I came out of the donut shop, he was gone."

"He must have used the GPS in the phone to keep tabs on him." Russo squared his jaw, and put his PDA on standby.

Tony shook his head in frustration. "All the while leading us in circles so we'd waste time following the wrong guy."

"Where's the money, Roger?"

Susan frowned. The manager was going to take the money and fire the guy. The poor man was being blackmailed, you'd think that he'd give the guy a break. "Mr Cross, Roger. Thank you for your time."

"What about my family?" Roger said his eyes widening.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He was using you as a decoy, he's out of the country by now," Tony said with agitation.

Susan pulled out a card from her suit jacket and gave it to Roger. "If you see him, or if he contacts you again, give me a call. You can reach me on that number any time."

As they headed back to the car, Russo spoke with Abby on his cellular phone. "Thanks for tracking this guy down for us Abby. Is McGee back from the hospital yet? Call in one of the reserves if you need a hand but we need to progress those APBs and check in with the Coast Guard, we don't want him getting out by the docks."

* * *

**Notes:**

Fiona's picture - http/ www. geocities. com/lilangel4/Pictures/FionaLarsen.JPG

Russo's picture - http/ www. geocities. com/lilangel4/Pictures/tschienawakeofdeath3.JPG

Just take out the spaces. Gibbs update coming soon. Did you like this?


	6. Waking to reality

**Bethesda Naval Hospital, Recovery Room**

The nurse finished up checking Gibbs and secured the IV line before she turned to McGee. "He'll be asleep for awhile. I could call you when he wakes up, if you'd like to go home."

McGee shifted his coat in his arms and shook his head. "Thanks but I'll stay."

The nurse smiled. "He must be one heck of a boss."

McGee looked over at Gibbs in the bed, he was pale and the heart monitor nearby beeped with haunting regularity, reminding him just how vulnerable they all were.

_"We're NCIS agents, McGee. There's a chance one of us might die every time we walk through the door," Kate said with a casual shrug. _

His eyes misted over and he took in a deep breath. "Yeah," he said with a thoughtful nod in Gibbs direction. He gave the nurse a small smile. "He's the kind of guy that grows on you…"

There was a groan from the bed, and the nurse grinned. "Might have heard you."

"Something about Gibbs, he's got ears like the Sonic and eyes in the back of his head. Thank for taking care of him."

"My pleasure."

McGee took a seat by the door and leaned back. The lump in his throat was coming back with vengeance. For Abby's sake he hadn't pressed her further on Kate but his imagination was having a field day with him. Something terrible had happened on that rooftop. Gibbs had run headlong into a set-up, which was unlike him. Now he knew why. Ari had shot Kate. Was it because she had taken a bullet for Gibbs? Or had she been Ari's target all along? He wondered how the investigation was going. Ross was a great agent. Second to Gibbs as a lead investigator he'd say, and he lacked the abrasive personality, which made him far easier to work for. Not that a person with Gibbs' character didn't come in handy, especially when interrogating a particularly uncooperative suspect.

He frowned and toyed with the collar of his coat. These events just seemed surreal. Gibbs of all people was almost invulnerable in his eyes.

_"If you were a bug, would you attack Gibbs?" Tony asked with mock seriousness._

McGee sighed at looked at his boss. A bug wouldn't knock out Gibbs but like the rest of them, he wasn't immune to bullets. The doctors were optimistic that with rest and rehab he'd make a full recovery. There wasn't any nerve damage but they couldn't tell if there was any residual effects of the bullet being lodged so close to his spinal column till he woke up.

_  
**Level 4, NCIS HQ** _

Gibbs walked slowly to his office area. The floor was dark save a few desk lamps. As he rounded the cubicle he noticed Agent Todd's desk wasn't vacant. It was almost midnight, everyone else had gone home, and she'd stayed? Why? It was closed case, Tony had left the final report on his desk this morning.

Shifting his coat to his other arm, he reached down and touched her shoulder. "Kate?"

She shot back in her chair, her hair in slight disarray and a post-it stuck to one cheek, her sleep-filled, wide-eyed look was comical, yet at the same time oddly endearing and he felt his throat momentarily close over.

"What? Oh, Gibbs." She relaxed immediately and surveyed her desk. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, whatcha still doin' here?"

She gave him a perplexed look. "I don't know. I think I was waiting…you wanted to talk."

Gibbs frowned, this wasn't how things had played out the first time scene had happened. The day after her first encounter with Ari, he'd found her sleeping at the office and sent her home. He'd found it strange that of all places she actually felt safer at her desk than she did at home. The man had unnerved her so much that she didn't feel safe in her own home. He remembered thinking to ask her if she wanted to talk about it but losing his nerve. Why was this happening now? Did his conscience think this was some way of redeeming a past sin? Did he think asking her in his own head about Ari, would somehow lessen the guilt he felt over her death?

"What's to talk about? You're dead and there's nothing I can do to bring you back. I can't talk about how he made you feel, or if you were ever afraid of him. I can't even tell you that it was supposed to be me…"

Kate looked at him with sad eyes, and when she touched his hand it was more than he could manage. He drew his hand away and squared his jaw. "You're not here…"

"We need to talk Gibbs, and not about Ari or about what happened to me. We need to talk about you."

Jethro shook his head and closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. "It's not going to change anything," he murmured opening his eyes.

_**  
Autopsy, NCIS HQ**_

It was that dream again. This time he couldn't wake up and find her smiling and joking with Tony. He'd seen her die and he'd been powerless to do anything about it.

A single lamp illuminated the body bag on the autopsy table at the end of the room. His legs felt like they were made of lead, but somehow he found the strength to move. Slow steps, measured and heavy that seemed to echo off the walls. His heart beat loudly in his chest and the blood coursing through his body thundered in his ears. The pounding seemed to get louder the closer he got to the table. For a long moment he stared down at the body bag wondering if he even had to do this. It was a dream after all. Why torture himself over and over again?

He should have done it himself. Ducky appeared on the other side of the table and edged the zipper down with such agonisingly minute speed that it was almost as though he wasn't moving at all. When the teeth were parted about two feet down, Ducky pulled back the flaps and they both stared into the open bag.

"How did this happen Jethro?" Ducky asked in a pained voice.

It was bad enough that he already blamed himself, but to hear his friend and closest colleague question her death the same way he had since it had happened, was too much to bear. Staring down at her face, her cloudy lifeless eyes, and her blue lips, he broke down and pounded the cold steel table with his fist.

"I'm sorry Kate."

His eyes filled with tears till he could no longer clearly see her. He heard his own voice in his ears, whispering over and over how sorry he was. Why was he sorry? It wouldn't bring her back. She couldn't hear him. He hated weakness and now he was displaying it openly. Damn Ari. Damn him. He should have known from the cruel smile at the café that there was no way going after him would keep him from Kate. He'd played right into his hand. His own carelessness had put them all in danger. And his pride had cost him Kate.

**  
Bethesda Naval Hospital, Recovery Room**

McGee stirred in his sleep the first time he heard it. It sounded like a wheezing noise, like someone who was sniffling or gasping for air. He awoke fully when he realized that the sound was coming from the bed. It had been a few hours since he'd been allowed in to see Gibbs, and he'd fallen asleep in the only chair in the room. Getting up he went to the bed and searched his boss' unconscious face.

"Gibbs?" McGee pursed his lips. If it was anyone else he might actually touch their arm and whisper encouraging words to them, but this was Gibbs and he didn't know if his gesture would earn a frown of discomfort or worse a grunt of rebuff.

"I'm sorry Kate."

It was barely more than a soft whisper and if his hearing wasn't acutely tuned he could have brushed it off as a sudden rush of expelled breath. He watched a tear form in the corner of Gibb's eye and slide down his cheek. He was dreaming about Kate. McGee reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "We'll get him, boss," he said his voice not quite steady, and he swallowed thickly. He didn't trust himself to say anything more.

He felt tears pool in his own eyes. It was so unfair. Knowing the odds wasn't the same as becoming one of them. Their job threw them in dangerous situations all the time but none of them ever expected it to be fatal. At least he knew he didn't. Getting shot at or blown up was at the bottom of his priorities in life. 'So why are you in this job again?' he asked himself. Tony loves to ride you every chance he can get. Gibbs loves torturing you, letting you think you're about to get fired any minute…' The one person he actually felt had been warming to him had just died. There wasn't much of an upside to his career choice at the moment.

"McGee," came the raspy but unmistakeable Gibbs snap-to-call.

He was done feeling sorry for himself in a nanosecond and his heart had remarkably disappeared into his gut and his tongue had tangled itself into an un-solvable knot all in that same instant. "Ah…right here boss."

"Did you get him?"

With Gibbs unwavering gaze on him McGee felt the air in the room thin to an almost unbreathable level. "I…he…didn't come out my way boss. I'm sorry," he slotted in quickly at Gibbs' pained look.

Actually he couldn't really tell if it was bitter disappointment or pain that Gibbs had directed at him because in the next moment his face contorted and he started coughing as he tried to sit up. McGee quickly moved to help him and pressed the buzzer for the nurse.

The nurse was there in a heartbeat and was pushing Gibbs gently back into the pillows. "You need to take it easy. Please don't move until the doctor can check you out." She shot a grateful look at McGee. Placing a hand on Gibbs' shoulder she gave him a stern but sympathetic look. "I really need you to lie still."

With a grudging look at both of them Gibbs squared his jaw. "When can I leave?"

The nurse gave him a look of alarm but quickly masked it. "Ah, that's something you'll have to ask the doctor…" She shot McGee a look at said, 'now I understand' and made for the door. "I'll be right back."

"Don't bother," Gibbs muttered at her retreating back.

McGee felt sorry for the hospital staff then. Regular Gibbs was difficult to be around. Immobile Gibbs was going to be hell.

* * *

**Notes: **AndyCake, shirik and rozzy07, thank you for your interest in this story. I haven't abandoned it. I spent far too much time on the story arch to let it go – just like I can't accept the idea of Sasha not being in NCIS anymore. Life is hectic at the moment but I'll do my best to keep this updated. Did any of you look at the character pictures? 


	7. To friends

**Tony's apartment**

It was late. First time in two days he'd seen his apartment and it felt strange walking through the door. He didn't feel like turning on the lights. Lights forced you to look at things. Things that he knew would remind him of Kate. She'd been to his apartment a handful of times since he'd known her, and every time she'd always found something to criticise, whether it was frowning at his choice in décor, the state of his living room, the dishes in the sink, or his 'trophy wall', she was never short of inspiration. He knew why she felt the urge to ride him over his pictures. He had a talent in photography so could you fault him for putting it to use? He hadn't date all of the women in the pictures. Well maybe majority of them but certainly not all of them. He liked to think that she tormented him over his choice in company because she was jealous. All the women he went after were young, exquisitely sculpted, natural beauties. Not that she had anything to be jealous about. Kate was smart, caring and beautiful, a rare combination at least in his experience.

If he was being honest, he knew he wasn't the type of guy that made it onto Kate's radar. Too confident and too playful, his mother had once chided. "You can't pretend you have no responsibilities forever, Anthony. One day you'll realize that you're 40 with no wife or children to speak of and it'll be too late to do anything about it." It must have really pained them to have their only child party away a small fortune in college and not even use his qualifications. His mother had died with a sad look in her eyes and it wasn't just because she was leaving him alone, but because she'd never met the daughter in-law she'd dreamed about or lived to see a grandchild. Tony groaned. If he ever got around to having kids. Most of his cousins were already married with number two or three for that matter, on the way.

Not that marriage was really something he was worried about. He was having far too much fun on the prowl, as Abby teasingly put it. At least he had been. That's before he realized - too late - how he felt about Kate. Tony let the backpack slid down his arm and he dropped it by the door. He tossed his keys into the coffee table and shed his jacket. Wondering through his apartment to the kitchen, he pulled open the fridge and swept up the first cold beverage he felt. Pulling the tab he took a deep swig. He should have read the label first. Root beer. As the carbonated liquid burned it's way down his throat, his slammed the fridge door closed and went back to the living room.

Dropping into the sofa, he put the can on the coffee table and stared up at the darkened ceiling. Moonlight streamed through the open wooden slats covering the window. He tried to get comfortable but it was too cold. He felt something soft against his arm and he pulled at it. It was a throw, a plush, wool blanket that he'd gotten for Christmas last year. As the soft material intertwined with his fingers, he felt his throat tighten. Kate had given it too him.

_Tony squeezed the package with glee. "It's pliable…" he shook the neatly wrapped gift by his ear. "Kate…" he said with feigned surprise. "You bought me boxers? I didn't know were the boxers kind of… ooff. Hey!"_

_"It's nothing suggestive Tony, get your mind out of the gutter. Oh wait, that's mentally impossible for you," she added with a smirk. _

_Ripping open the paper, his grin momentarily faded as he discovered the blanket. He caught her eye. "My place not warm enough for you?" _

_She sent him a look that would send a rookie ducking for cover. He just laughed. _

He pulled the blanket around his upper body and let out a breath. The ghost of her perfume filled his nose and he felt a suspicious prick of moisture in the corner of his eye. There was no way her scent could still be on it. She probably never even touched again it after taking it off the rack. _It's all in your head DiNozzo, get a grip._

It seemed like hours had ticked by before he fell into a restless sleep, only to be disturbed a few minutes later by persistent knocking.

Ignoring it at first, he buried his head under the cushion and pulled the blanket around his ears to muffle the sound. "Go away," he muttered.

The knocking stopped, and Tony rolled onto his side, listening. Whoever it was hadn't walked away. Sure enough the knocking came again. Looking at his watch he realised he had in fact been asleep for an hour. It was almost midnight. "Better be good," he grumbled aloud as he threw back the blanket and ran a hand through his hair. It didn't do much, he hadn't washed out the product so his hair had moulded against the cushion giving him a skull cap look on one side and an electric Mohawk on the other.

He opened the door, and being half asleep, forgot the chain was on. The door jolted shocking him awake and making the person on the other side of the door jump.

"Abby?" Tony blinked and closed the door a little, opening it again quickly to confirm whether his sleep addled brain was playing a trick on him. "Ah.. what are you doing here?"

For a second he had to recount every meeting they'd ever had over the past four years they'd known each other. Nope. This was a first. Abby on his doorstep, scratch that, Abby at his apartment had never happened before. He'd seen her place once after they'd gone out for beer and she'd gotten drunk. He had given her a ride home. Tony scratched his head. "Buses definitely don't come out this way…"

"I walked."

"From where?" Tony asked his brain still not processing at it's full potential. She looked cold, and she was wearing the same clothes he'd seen her in at work. Hadn't she been home?

"Can I come in?" Abby didn't wait for him to answer. From the dumbfounded look on his face she could very well be waiting for an invitation all night. Ducking under his arm, she made her way inside and surveyed the room. She spotted the rumpled state of the sofa immediately and frowned at the sweating can of root beer. Scooping it up, she mopped the ring of water from the polished wood surface and replaced the can on a glass coaster. "I see you're not drowning quite as efficiently as I thought you'd be."

Tony closed the door and watched her for a moment. Folding his arms, he gave her a cool stare when she met his gaze. "I'm not a big drinker."

"I know," Abby flustered, "I just…" she dropped into the sofa and rubbed her palms over her fishnet covered knees. Her hands were shaking and she shivered.

Walking over, Tony sat next to her and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. He rubbed her arms vigorously for a moment then dropped one arm and pulled her close. "You can stay but I have to warn you but I'm not going to be great company."

Abby wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips thoughtfully. Then she chuckled lightly and nudged him with her shoulder. "I don't need great company. Just you Tony."

"Now that you've got me awake, why not make it official. Want some coffee?" Tony asked standing.

Abby nodded. "Actually a caffeine buzz probably wouldn't be so good for me right now…warm milk?"

"I think I can manage that." On the way to the kitchen, Tony said called over his shoulder, "Did you get any word on Gibbs?"

"McGee said he's already barking at nurses, so I'd say we've got our Gibbs back."

"Good to hear," Tony said with a grin. He never doubted that Gibbs would bounce back. After all Ari wasn't behind bars or in the morgue. There was no way Gibbs was going to roll over unless either of those happened, and even then he doubted if Gibbs would see that as fit justice. He finished making his coffee and bought a mug of steaming milk over for Abby. "How's McGee?"

Abby almost choked on her first sip. She took a peek at him over the rim of her mug, wondering if he was being serious, and to her surprise there wasn't a hint of a smirk or teasing glint to him. "Completely wasted and a tad high strung but still McGee." She touched his arm and smiled. "That was really nice of you to ask Tony."

Tony didn't return her smile but stared into his black coffee. "I'm not a total jerk, Abby. I just realized that he probably doesn't know about Kate."

Wrapping her hands around her mug, she set it down on her lap. Running her teeth over her bottom lip, she felt her eyes water. "He didn't but I told him. He actually handled it really well considering…"

Tony put his arm over her narrow shoulders, and hugged her. She leaned into him, still worrying her lip. They sat there together in silence for a while. Finishing his coffee, he set the mug down on the table and pulled the blanket around her more securely. She snuggled into his chest and before he could even ask her if she wanted a refill, she was asleep. Tony looked down at her. Her warm breath tickled the skin at the opening of his shirt and he shifted slightly. He wondered if he could move her. They couldn't stay like this all night, could they?

Prying the mug from her fingers, he picked her up bundled in the blanket and carried her to the bedroom. Loosening the laces on her boots, he managed to slide them off with minimal effort. He took a spare blanket from out of the closet and went back to the sofa. Oh well, he was going to sleep on it before she turned up. One night wasn't going to kill him.

* * *

**Notes: **rozzy07, jtbwriter & jewelbaby such lovely feedback, a gift to take me through to the weekend. I didn't think I'd finish another segment so quickly but must have been extra motivation from those review alerts. ;o) Hope you liked this. 


	8. Delivering news

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

McGee stood, shifting uncomfortably in the corner as Gibbs was wheeled into his new room. After the doctor checked his vitals, he supervised the move when a recovery bed was needed for another patient.

The doctor placed the chart back on the end of the bed and adjusted his stethoscope. "I've got two more tests for you and then we can call it a night."

"How 'bout you discharge me and I'll be out of your hair permanently," Gibbs said his face a picture of no-nonsense seriousness.

Pulling from his coat, the doctor pressed the tip into the sole of Gibbs' foot. "Feel that?"

McGee watched Gibbs' face. It had to be the first time he'd actually seen Gibbs afraid, his eyes widened momentarily to be immediately replaced with anger.

Why hadn't he noticed before, damn it? He tried moving his legs but it was useless. He felt nothing but a slight tingling in his butt, and everything else below the waist was as good as unresponsive. "What's wrong with me?" he demanded harshly. He shot the doctor a look that said, 'I know bullshit when I hear it, so don't even try.'

The doctor ignored his question for the moment and tapped below Gibbs' kneecap. Nothing again. "With the bullet lodged so close to your spine, there was always a possibility of trauma. There wasn't any bruising or swelling evident during the procedure. Give your body time to rest, the feelings should return to…"

"Should? I could stay like this?" Gibbs could no longer pretended to be composed about his concerns. Losing Kate was bad enough, if he couldn't get out of bed to hunt down the man responsible, he might as well be dead.

The doctor put his instrument back in his coat. "It's still a little early to tell. We give a patient the worst-case scenario, so they're informed of all the possibilities. If I tell you might not walk again, prove me wrong. Medically there isn't a reason why you won't. Give it time. I'll be back to see you in the morning."

After the doctor left them, Gibbs squared his jaw and stared at his feet. "It's a luxury I don't have," he muttered.

McGee frowned. Even though that may be true, the last thing Gibbs needed to be concerned with right now was Ari. "We'll find him, boss. I'll tell Tony and Agent Russo that you'll want an update first thing. And I know this probably isn't want you want to hear, but get some rest. You need it." Gibbs scowled at him, and for a moment McGee thought he might have overstepped the mark, but he relaxed slightly when Gibbs didn't say anything. Heading out, he paused in the doorway. "If you need anything, boss…"

"I'll call you. Thanks," Gibbs said almost as an after thought. With McGee gone, he was left to his thoughts and they were dark company. He hated that his body was failing him. He should be out there. He should be heading the investigation on Ari. Instead, he was confined to a bed with no access to his computer – which he'd gotten fairly proficient in using as of late – and no gun. He should have taken him out at the café. Sure it would have caused mild hysteria and he would have been writing reports for a month but then they would have avoided all of this. And Kate would still be alive. He felt his eyelids drooping and even as he fought the fatigue, he knew it was futile. He felt like he'd been asleep half his life and now he was about to let it take over again. Come morning, he was going to get out of this damn bed or die trying. Though, he'd prefer the latter didn't happen. He had a bent son of a bitch to catch.

**  
NCIS Headquarters**

Russo rounded the corner and stopped at Tony's desk. "Do you know if Kate has family around here?"

Tony leaned back in his chair, his gaze automatically drifting to Kate's desk at the mention of her name. He remembered talking to her about her family a couple of months ago. All her moaning about her brothers being insane and McGee and his antics coming a close second had finally peaked his curiosity.

_"My older brother is heavily into base jumping. He has his own gear and instructor's licence. My younger brother is a rodeo nut and like a thousand other brainless idiots, he goes to Spain for that yearly bull thing. Neither of them have real jobs. And despite my mother's best efforts, they don't have a lot of respect for women. They treat them like sex objects. Which is probably why you and I get on so well, Tony. We have the same kind of relationship." _

_"How nice, Kate." Tony have her a sarcastic flash-grin, and then glared daggers into her back when she turned to put her PDA on her desk. "Pity. Never had a sister. And if you're anything to go by, I'm kinda glad I was an only chil- Ooff." He sent an appealing look to Gibbs. "See what I have to put up with?" _

"I have no idea where her brothers are. Your guess would be as good as mine. Her sister lives in Miami, and her mother's passed on but I think her father lives in Richmond." Tony logged into his computer and pulled up the Federal Database's, search screen.

"Then he's our closest. Richmond's what, a couple hours drive?" Russo watched Tony type something into the search engine. _Caitlin Todd, Virginia. _

"You know, Kate never mentioned him. I don't think she's visited him in awhile…"

"Then how'd you know he lives in Richmond?" Russo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony leaned back in his chair and regarded Russo slightly. "Her sister called once. Left a message for Kate, said they were having a family thing for the their dad's 60th. We talked…"

"You mean, you pumped her for information," Russo cut in with a smirk.

"Maybe a little," Tony conceded with a half grin. "Anyway, found out that Kate and her dad weren't all that friendly. She hasn't been home since her mom died. Guess they were really close…" The computer beeped and Tony scanned the information on his screen. Selecting one of the search results, he read the profile. "Lt Colonel William G. Todd, 2710 Maple Grove Drive, Richmond."

"He's navy?"

"Marine, retired. No wonder Kate got on with him so well."

Russo chuckled. He knew what or more correctly, whom, Tony was thinking of. Gibbs. "I'll get the car."

"Meet you out front," Tony said, not looking up from the monitor. He stared at the photo of Kate's father. It was probably a little dated. He was in full dress uniform, complete with poker mask. However, he had lines around his lips and eyes that suggested he had a lighter side to the hard exterior. What had happened between them to make Kate distance herself from him? She hadn't even considered him as an emergency contact, when the insurance company said she needed someone in the same state.

Logging out of his computer, he pulled open his desk drawer, and picked up his side arm. After he holstered it, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and tossed it over his arm. It wasn't that cold out but they were headed down south of the city, country air was always cooler. Suddenly he was very glad he wore a suit. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make a good impression. There was something so final about visiting the next of kin. He swallowed thickly, he blinked back the moisture burning in his eyes. The entire walk to the parking lot, he was plagued with the thought of what he was going to say.

He spotted the black sedan, three spaces down from the entrance. Russo had the engine running. As he got in the passenger door, he knew it wasn't going to get any easier. He had the whole drive over to pick apart his approach and no distraction to speak of. It was going to be an incredibly long drive.

* * *

**Notes: **jtbwriter, rozzy07, glad you liked the last chapter. I really enjoy writing Abby and Tony. CapriceAnn and ryn, you're still with me on this – great! 


	9. Lt Col Todd

**Todd's residence, Richmond, Virginia**

As Russo pulled up to the house, Tony got a good view of the property from the street. It was a classic two-story, colonial-style home with white weatherboards, grey stone tile roof, dark green shutters that matched the old oak tree in the front yard and a bright red door with lantern style porch lights on either side.

"Nice place," Russo said as he got out of the car. "Reminds me of my aunt's house in Maryland. Been in the family for generations."

Tony had his eye on the lush green grass. Not a blade out of place and thick like carpet. He was tempted to sink his shoes in it but the garden path that led from the sidewalk to the porch told him he better stick to the brick road. "Kinda makes me wish I had a lawn."

"If you had a lawn, DiNozzo I doubt it'd look like this," Russo said with a grin. "So are you taking the lead?"

"I'll talk to him," Tony said hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

Russo nodded and stood to one side as Tony raised the knocker. "Never did like these things."

As soon as the door opened, Tony gathered the probable cause of the rift between Kate and her father. An elderly lady with an inquisitive smile greeted them at the door, but it was the glittering solitaire diamond on the woman's ring finger that caught his attention. William Todd had a new wife.

"Ma'am, Anthony DiNozzo and Marcus Russo, NCIS. Our office called ahead…"

The woman pulled the door wide and ushered them inside. "Yes, come in. Bill's in the study. Please take a seat in the lounge and I'll tell him that you're here."

Tony wondered across the hall to the living room. The house had a nine-foot ceiling but the colors made the house seem warm. Polished Mesquite hard wood floorboards, and ornate wall lamps lined lit up the room and potpourri scented the air. It felt a little like Ducky's house minus the canines. How did he know so much about floors? His mother had, had their floors renovated so many times with different types of flooring that he knew all sorts of materials from Travertine marble to good ol' American Cypress.

Russo wondered over to the nearest sofa and sat down while Tony went to the mantle over the open fireplace. The surface was covered with picture frames of all shapes and sizes so there wasn't one free inch of stone left. Images capturing birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, homecomings and a wedding - Kate's sister, Tony gathered as he noted a beaming Kate in a pastel pink bridesmaids dress next to an equally happy bride. They looked like sisters - same smile, same hair, just slightly different noses and cheekbones and eyes, a different shade of brown. There was a family portrait nestled in the middle of the display, bordered by a heavy brass frame. It was of Kate's parents, Kate, her sister and her brothers. The picture didn't look that old. A couple of years maybe. Kate was a younger picture of her mother. Mrs Todd - the mother every man never feared to meet - friendly smile, warm eyes, beautifully aged, sporting a short brunette bob of hair and proudly carrying her trophies of age, flicks of grey hair dusting her temples, and deep laugh lines around her mouth and eyes.

"Happier times," a strong baritone voice said from behind him.

Tony turned, walked a few short paces to where Kate's father stood and extended his hand. "Anthony DiNozzo."

William shook both Russo and Tony's hands before he took an armchair opposite. "You worked with Katie?"

Russo shook his head. "Same office but I never had the pleasure of working with her."

Tony took a seat next to Russo, and unbuttoned his suit jacket. "She was my co-worker," he supplied. Tears filled the older man's eyes and Tony felt his own threatening to do the same. He thought he'd drilled himself on the long drive over, what to say and how to react, to be professional but empathetic without becoming emotional and losing it. Seeing her father for the first time and reading the pain on his face was a test he hadn't been prepared for. "I'm really sorry, sir," Tony managed before he throat closed over.

Russo could read the inner struggle Tony was having from the way his hands had a death grip on his knees. "Caitlin died in the line of duty. As it's happened during an active investigation we're not at liberty to discuss anything in detail."

"Can I ask how she died?" William asked his voice thick with emotion.

Russo pursed his lips. He'd just told the man that he couldn't give him any answers. This was what made visiting family so difficult. You felt for them. You were sorry for their loss and you wanted to help them but really there was nothing you could do. You couldn't give them closure because more often than not there was none. There was no explanation you could give that could justify your loved one being killed.

"One of our agents was the target of a terrorist threat. Kate volunteered to lead a protection detail using her prior experience from the secret service. I believe she was killed because she was doing her job." Tony could feel Russo's eyes on him. He also didn't have to see the look on his face because from the amount of breath being expelled in his direction, he was sure his colleague's mouth was open.

William nodded his head and gave Tony a grateful smile. "She was always good at her job. She was the youngest agent ever assigned to the president. Did you know that?"

"I hope you don't mind my saying so, sir, but she never talked about you… I didn't even know you were a serviceman."

William rung his hands, and shot a glance at the mantle piece across the room. "Katie…she loved her mother. When Lacey was alive, you'd think they were sister's rather than mother and daughter. She took her death the hardest of all the kids. Don't think she ever forgave me for finding someone else…"

His wife entered quietly and didn't say a word as she served tea. Tony knew she had heard everything that they'd been talking about. He could tell from the strain on her face.

"Thank you," Russo said as she turned to leave.

Tony waited for her to go before he leaned forward and offered a photo to William. "I thought you might like to have this."

Taking the photo, a tear rolled down his cheek as he studied at it. It was of Kate with two friends. Kate was on one end, and Anthony on the other. A girl with black hair tied in pigtails was sandwiched between them and they were all grinning broadly. Kate had a Santa's hat on and a cocktail in one hand.

"Christmas, last year."

"Thank you," William said quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr Todd. We are doing everything we can to find those responsible."

Kate's father nodded mutely. His wife appeared in the hallway, waiting. Tony knew it was their cue to leave. "I wish we'd gotten a chance to meet over better circumstances," Tony said standing.

"So do I," William replied following them out. "So do I."

Over the hood of the car, Russo shot Tony a dark look. Tony climbed in and shut the door behind him. Russo started the engine and opened his mouth to say something, but Tony cut him off. "He lost a daughter he never really got a chance to know. I wanted to give him something. It's as though he's been waiting for this, knowing it was probably the only time he'd ever hear anything first hand about her. I wasn't about to let the guy go on wondering for the rest of his life."

Russo gripped the wheel and said nothing. Tony was probably right about the father but it didn't justify what he did. He doubted the 60-year-old would do anything to jeopardise their case, but rules were there for a reason. This wasn't the first time Tony had overstepped the line since Agent Todd's death and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. As he set his mind on the road, he hoped that his friend would get his bearings back on track soon, or he might just loose his job.

* * *

**Notes: **jtbwriter, you're almost too quick for me. Luckily Tony kept talking and I was able to write this instalment in the same stint as the previous scene. I could have posted them together, but I liked it better as a stand-alone. Rozzy07, I'm having so much fun writing this, it's great to read that someone else is sharing the experience. 


	10. Breaking point

**Abby's Lab**

McGee nearly fell out of his chair when Director Morrow appeared next to him. "Ah Director, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Agent DiNozzo?"

"He and Agent Russo went to visit Agent Todd's father this morning."

"Tell them to report to my office as soon as they get back. You too, Agent McGee."

"Yes, sir. I'll call them right now." The Director nodded as he turned and walked down the passage.

McGee sighed and sagged in his chair. Abby appeared behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"McGee, you've got to learn to relax. He's not the biting type."

"He doesn't make you nervous?"

"Nope."

"But Gibbs doesn't even make you nervous so that was a dumb question."

"Gibbs is just misunderstood. Director Morrow on the other hand, the guy just needs to smile once in awhile. I don't think I've ever seen him crack one the whole time I've worked here. Not once. At least I know Gibbs knows how to smile. Not be able to smile, that's just tragic." Spying a notepad next to the keyboard, Abby picked it up and began reading the neat script.

_With every passing echo_  
_That sounds in my head  
__I found a way to remember you  
__The quiet hint of merriment  
__In the depths of your soul  
__As sunlight dances over  
__Your pale skin… _

The notebook was snatched from her fingers and Abby tried not to retaliate in kind to the rude interruption. "Hey!"

McGee gave her a death glare. "What's private…" He avoided her probing gaze through narrowed eyes and cleared his throat uncomfortably, feeling the steady raise of heat from his neck to his temples.

"So who's it about," Abby said full of curiosity, she leant on the desk space next to him and pouted when he didn't oblige with any further information.

Giving her a pointed look, McGee frowned. "I didn't ask any invasive questions when you arrived with Tony this morning."

Abby sighed audibly. "You're getting snooty over that? I would have gone to your place but you were with Gibbs. Just don't tell Tony that okay? Besides, he was a complete gentleman. He slept on the couch," she added with a grin.

McGee relented and swivelled in his chair to face her. "It's about Kate – nothing romantic or anything," he added quickly at her 'oh' expression. "Just something that I was thinking about this morning…"

"Aw, McGee. That's so sweet," Abby said giving him a hug.

"You won't tell Tony, right?" McGee asked suddenly worried.

Abby crossed her heart. "Never."

**  
MTAC, NCIS Headquarters, late afternoon**

Russo, Susan, McGee and Tony made their way to MTAC to report to Director Morrow. McGee had told them about the requested meeting on the drive back, and Tony knew it wasn't going to be good news.

The Director was never one for chitchat and got right to the point the moment they were all in the room. "The FBI sent a requisition order for all evidence, profiles and current investigation on the Haswari case. As of today, it's out of NCIS hands."

"All due respect sir but it's an NCIS investigation."

The Director gave Tony a long suffering but stern look. "I'm following orders, Agent DiNozzo. I expect you to do the same."

"We're going to let him walk, when he killed one of our agents in broad daylight?" Tony usually let Gibbs do all the talking when they had to see the Director. The man was more of a mystery than Gibbs, and it took a brave man to talk out of turn before a superior, or a stupid one. The lack of progress they were making in finding Ari Haswari, not to mention, no help from the FBI, were all taking their toll on his limited amount of patience. Having his boss, someone who was supposed to understand, someone who was supposed to want the same things they did, rolling over on this was the last straw.

Russo sucked in a breath. He looked from the Director to DiNozzo and wondered which one of them was going to throw the first punch. The Director looked livid. He'd seen Morrow angry before, but it was usually directed at some bureaucrat who was pushing red tape and obstructing an investigation. The Director's jaw worked and a crimson tinge crept over his temples and a large tendon rose in his neck. Tony on the other hand, his face flushed the minute he was on edge and the veins on his forehead became so pronounced, you could almost measure how much blood was rushing to his brain.

"With everything you've gone though over the past couple of weeks, Agent DiNozzo, I'm willing to let this one display of insubordination slide. But don't ever challenge me again. You do, and you'll walk. Are we clear?"

Tony pursed his lips, his eyes blazing. He wanted to curse and tell the Director he could go to hell, along with his orders. The FBI weren't going to go after Ari. Why would they? They'd killed for him, they let him back in the country, and they'd keep on protecting him, because now they had innocent blood on their hands, and they'd let him go and bury their heads in the sand before they'd ever admit to making a mistake. Cover things up and pretend it never happened, that was always their way.

"Do you understand your orders, Agent DiNozzo?" The Director moved to an inch from Tony's face.

Planting his fists behind him, Tony looked the Director in the eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Agents will be here within the hour, and they expect full co-operation. That'll be all."

On the way back to their desks, McGee took the stairs two at a time to catch up to Tony. "What's Gibbs gonna say?"

"I know what he'd say. This is bull, and the Director knows it. Good thing he's not here. When he's pissed, it's not pretty."

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs came barrelling into the office. With barely a glance in Tony and McGee's direction, he went up the stairs and disappeared into MTAC.

"I thought he was in hospital?" Tony said not concealing his surprise.

"Ah, last time I checked, he was." McGee stood rooted to the spot still wondering if he was dreaming. Last night, Gibbs had been partially paralysed and barely a reflection of his usual charming self, and now he was up and walking around? The only explanation he could only think up was that this was Gibbs, bull-headed determination. "I wonder if he was discharged or if he walked out the door with nurses in pursuit?"

* * *

**Notes: **rozzy07, I don't mean to threaten your mascara. I can't wear anything at the moment, my eyes water with no warning these days. jtbwriter, like you, I'm glad Tony's growing up. ;o) CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, are you enjoying the new Stargate? I love it! Ben's a fantastic addition. Glad you guys are liking this so far. 


	11. Reasons unacceptable

**MTAC **

"You want to tell me what's going on here?" Gibbs took deep breaths and released slowly. He still ached in places he'd forgotten existed, and the entire drive over had been touch and go with the seatbelt pinching extremely sensitive regions of his body.

He was drugged to the hilt and he seriously questioned the sanity of driving under the influence but his desperation to get out of the hospital and back to work overrode any concerns for his own safety.

"We have the man who killed those two naval officers. The case is closed, Gunny."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"I accepted your resignation, Jethro. Go home."

Tom considered Gibbs a friend first and an employee second, it was why over the years he'd let so many things slide. Rubbing up other agencies the wrong way, battling and often overstepping jurisdiction, blackmailing government officials and bending the rules to breaking point with almost every case. He let Gibbs do his job, because the guy was good at it. But over the past two years he'd notice a change in his friend. Ari Haswari had really dug under that tough and composed exterior that Gibbs carried around. He'd seen the photos and he'd read Ducky's report, by all accounts Gibbs should be in intensive care right now, not standing in MTAC demanding to lead an investigation. His breathing was ragged and Tom wondered how he'd even gotten to the office. He hadn't seriously driven had he? He could have passed out and run off the road or worse, had a head on with another car.

"Damn it, that was before one of my agents got a bullet to the head. You don't want this to get ugly." Gibbs felt his heart tightening in his chest, it was trying to tell him that it was under strain but he didn't care.

"It's only going to get ugly if you don't let the FBI handle this." Tom sighed. He gave Gibbs a serious look. "Nobody blames you. If anything, you're right, they probably made a mistake letting him come back..."

"You bet they did. And they'll keep on making them if someone doesn't make them accountable for that mistake."

"You want to turn this into a one-man witch hunt?" Morrow lowered his voice, and frowned. "You go after him, and you know how it'll end Gibbs. This goes way up, and they want him right where he is. He's more valuable than any one person we have."

"And that's where they're wrong." Gibbs knew Tom Morrow too well to take what he was saying on face value. He was warning him but he wasn't ordering him to stay out of it. He was tired. Too tired to do battle with words and wit, he knew what he had to do and he didn't need his friend to back him on it. If he thought it was too much of a risk for NCIS to take, he'd do this alone and if he burned, well so be it. At least his conscience would let him sleep at night. He didn't wait for his superior to finish. He'd heard enough. If he stuck it out much longer, he'd probably be sent to holding to cool off, after which he'd be charged with assault and swiftly be shown the door.

Rounding the end of the pen, he nodded a hello to Tony and stopped at McGee's desk.

"Good to see you, boss."

"Wish I was coming back to something I want to hear." Gibbs nodded to the files McGee was bundling. "Make sure we've got copies of everything. And call Abby. Have her do the same. I'm not letting this go."

"On it boss." Tony already had his phone in hand. "Need a coffee?" He held up a cup from Gibbs' favourite coffee house.

Gibbs shook his head. "Strict orders to lay off, cigarettes, alcohol and caffeine."

McGee pulled a face. "That's...strict."

"Didn't know you smoked cigarettes," Tony said, while waiting for Abby to pick up.

"I don't." Gibbs pulled open his draw and dropped in his side arm. Logging onto his system, he opened his e-mail. One subject heading caught his eye. _One shot, one kill_

Barely breathing Gibbs opened the message. He didn't recognise the sender at all. It looked like a web account.

_Agent Gibbs, no single man or woman is worth compromising the cause._

"That bastard." Gibbs stood back from his computer. "McGee, find out who sent it, and where it came from."

Gibbs was walking out from behind his desk and backward down the walkway, he was talking to Tony, not watching where he was going. An agent, piled high with case files was walking across the pathway and they were on an immediate collision course. Tony called out, but not in time to avert the impact. It happened with full force. The two boxes and their contents flew in all directions and both Gibbs and the agent were knocked off their feet.

McGee was out of his chair and at his side in an instant. "Boss, are you okay?"

"Fine." Gibbs brushed McGee off. "I'm fine. Help Cox with the files." He sat up and winced. He wasn't fine, and he could feel his stomach beginning to churn. A cold sweat broke out across his brow and he started to see bright spots dotting his vision.

McGee caught Gibbs' pallor and instinctively knew he wasn't okay. He looked down and spots of bright red stood out against the stark white of his polo shirt. "Boss, you're bleeding."

Director Morrow walked up at that moment, and in Gibbs' mind he couldn't have come at a worse time. "I'm ordering you to take the reminder of your sick leave, Agent Gibbs. If you want your job waiting for you when you get back, you'll take my advice."

Gibbs got to his feet, reluctantly accepting McGee's help. Unsteady and feeling queasy, he fought to raise his head to meet his boss' gaze. "You're making a mistake letting this go."

Tom took a step closer to his friend. "No case is closed until it's solved, Jethro. Get your strength back, I need you back on your feet."

**  
NCIS Headquarters, early evening**

When McGee got back from dropping Gibbs home, he found Tony brooding at his desk.

"How'd he take being under house arrest?"

"Exactly how you'd expect. I practically got the door slammed behind me."

Tony crinkled his brow. "It's so weird. He's the worst boss I've ever had, yet since he hasn't been here, and I've really missed him."

"I know," McGee said with raised eyebrow. "Kinda like a conscience in a physical manifestation."

Tony sent him a strange look, and then buried himself in a brief he had in front of him. With Gibbs out of the picture again, it was going to be increasingly difficult to work on the case. At least if he had been around they'd have an excuse for accessing certain resources. There was no way he was letting this go without exhausting his sanity to its limits. Luckily, Abby had been able to run ballistics in time before everything had been packed up and carted off by Fornell's henchmen. Only just too. She'd photographed the last piece of evidence just as the FBI agents walked into her lab. They'd never work as good as having the real thing under your fingers but right now, it was better than having squat. Which is technically what they would have ended up with, if Director Morrow hadn't given them forewarning of the FBI's arrival. Tony had to mentally give him kudos over that. Didn't mean he was impressed with the guy though. They should be working the case.

* * *

**Notes: **jtbwriter, I think I have to warn you that Ari gets away with more before things catch up to him... tracy, I'm glad you decided to give this a chance. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy reading. 


	12. Desperate Measures

**NCIS Headquarters, a week later**

McGee arrived early to already find Tony at his desk. He looked completely absorbed in his files. It was a common occurrence as of late. Often Tony was there before him in the morning and was still buried in work when he left in the evening. McGee wondered how he managed it until it dawned on him that the clothes he was wearing looks suspiciously like the ones he'd been wearing the day before.

"Have you been home at all this week?" McGee asked casually as he dropped his backpack under his desk.

Tony looked up from his paperwork, and gave McGee a frown. "What?"

"Never mind," McGee waved him off. Instead he walked over and put a cup of hot coffee under his nose. "Picked an extra one up this morning. Cream and two sugars, right?"

Without looking up, Tony muttered thanks, and took a sip of the contents of the cup. The caffeine effect hit instantly. He straightened in his chair and blinked rapidly, running a hand through his hair. "An entire week and nothing. An agent died, they knew how to track him and they let him into the country, you'd think they would have him by now."

"I've been over the report about a dozen times and something I still don't get is, he was counting on us being there. The caliber they pulled from Gibbs matched the rifle on the roof but we never recovered a casing or found the make of the weapon that…"

"McGee," Tony exclaimed as he launched out of his chair. "We've got our lead."

McGee frowned intrigued not only by Tony's sudden burst of energy but also by the fact that he'd somehow inspired a lead. The e-mail on Gibb's computer hadn't given them anything. It was a free Internet account and it had only been used once, set up with a fake name and bogus address. "What are you thinking?"

"If the FBI were really working this, they would have asked why we didn't have the bullet from the scene. Kate's wound was a through and through, and we never got a chance to recover it before the FBI took over the case."

He hated to be the one to put a damper on Tony's good mood but he had to say it. "They could have sent their own team."

Tony shook his head. "Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy. Get the car, McGee. We're headed downtown."

Snagging the keys that Tony tossed in his direction, McGee resisted the urge to sigh. He'd grudgingly come to admire the new Tony. The entire week had gone by with Tony flying through every case thrown in their direction, just so he could get back to working on their Haswari file. He hadn't cut corners just to get the job done quicker either. He dutifully and thoroughly went through the motions on every case until the final report. They hadn't solved one though and there had been a few very hairy interrogations that he'd almost had to call Russo in on. The more he watched Tony, the more he had to agree with Abby's theory that he was in fact turning into Gibbs, completely with brooding stance and single-word commands.

"We find the bullet, we find the model or the rifle he used. He can't have brought it into the country, so he had to have gotten it here. We find the seller, and we've got something to go on."

Grabbing his backpack, McGee shot Tony as sceptical look. "He could have paid cash and then we're at a dead end again."

"There's always a plan B, McGee. And stop being such a wet blanket would'ya."

As they rode down in the elevator together McGee caught the gleeful smirk on Tony's face and felt a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. That look, was a scheming Tony look. New Tony was about to take a turn for the worst.

**  
Fornell's house, later that evening**

Tobias dozed in the armchair, his half empty cup of brandy resting loosely in his lap. The television was still on, playing the late news. He didn't notice the door open and close almost soundlessly behind him. He didn't even stir until something was abruptly dropped into his lap.

"What..." he grunted, as he jolted wake. He was about to turn around but his neck was roughly grabbed with a strong fist and something cold pressed against the back of his head.

"If I want you to turn around, I'll let you know," the man whispered savagely.

It had gained an unrelenting and bitter edge but Fornell knew that voice. A smirk curled on his lips, and he raised his hands slowly. "You'd shoot an old unarmed man, DiNotzo?"

Tony didn't let Fornell's words sway him in the slightest. He pushed the business end of his standard issue, harder against his skull. "It's DiNozzo but I'm not here to give you lessons in pronunciation. Why are the FBI sitting on this?"

Fornell glanced at the item in his lap. It was a high caliber bullet, badly damaged but he could tell what it was used in from the size and shape. "You people always think I have all the answers don't you."

"No, but you know who does and that's good enough for me," Tony reminded him. "I want to know who he works for and I want a face to face. None of this smoke screen, black light crap."

"What are you going to do if my wife sees you holding a gun on me?"

Tony almost laughed. Did Fornell think he was the only one who could get information one who knew how to get information on someone? "It's bridge night, she'll be out for hours. Unless you want to explain to her how you redecorated, you better start talking." Fornell inched forward in his seat and Tony shot out the antique floor lamp a few feet away.

"Wait," Fornell yelled. "What did you do that for?"

"You moved. I said talk, not move." Tony pressed the gun into the man's shoulder blade. "You need to go somewhere? Little boys room?"

Fornell rested his hands on the end of the armchair. He was quickly growing tired of this intimidation routine. He could have Anthony DiNozzo booted from NCIS with one call over this but he wouldn't. He understood what had driven the man to do it, and if their roles were reversed, he couldn't say he wouldn't do the same. "You said you wanted a meet. I'll have to make a phone call."

Tony rounded the chair and waved him up. "One call and on speaker." With one hand on Fornell's shoulder, Tony followed him to the desk at the other end of the room. He sat the man down in a chair by the wall. "Tell me the number."

"703 482 7742, extension 641."

"That's a local number," Tony said pointing the gun at the trophy cabinet. "What are you playing at?"

Fornell pursed his lips and gave him a stony glare. "The FBI doesn't have direct contact with Haswari's agency. The CIA gave us our information."

As the line connected, Tony sent Fornell a warning look. 'Cross me, and you'll regret it.'

_"Larsen's office,"_ a male voice answered.

"I need to speak with Agent Larsen," Fornell said gruffly.

_"Sorry sir, but she's out of the office till Thursday."_

Tony shook his head, 'not good enough,' he mouthed to Fornell.

"It's an urgent matter concerning case file B6TW39."

_"Hold a moment…Authorization?"_

"41984TF."

_"What can I do for you, Special Agent Fornell?"_

"I need the name of the Mossad contact on the case file."

_"I'll send you those details now. Would you like to leave a message for Agent Larsen?"_

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Fornell nodded that Tony could end the call. "It'll be e-mailed to me. I suspect you'll want a priority flight?"

Tony beamed. "You read my mind."

_

* * *

_

**Notes:** jtbwriter & CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, hope you enjoyed more of Tony on the job.


	13. Foreign territory

**Ben Gurion International Airport, Israel **

Tony pulled at his collar for what could easily be the tenth time since he'd exited customs. It was sixteen hours plus, two connecting flights, economy class on Fornell's or the Bureau's dollar, who's he didn't care, but at least he was one step closer to getting answers. He hailed a taxi, and the driver collected his bag and put it in the trunk. He took a deep swallow of his bottled water and adjusted the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. Whilst boarding in D.C. he could still remember the shock in McGee's voice when he'd told him where he was going.

_"You're where?"_

_"I'm going to Israel to see Ari's Mossad supervisor." _

_"Have you told Gibbs?" _

_Tony actually stopped moving in the queue at that remark. "Haven't had the chance. If Morrow asks, I'm taking that compassionate leave of absence he was so keen on me taking. I'll call you when I land." _

Climbing into the taxi, Tony pulled his map and pointed to an address. "American Embassy."

The man nodded in response and pulled into the slow moving traffic heading out of the airport.

Tony slouched back into his seat. If he could make it to the Embassy, all his worries would be over. He couldn't speak or write a word of Hebrew, the airline attendant had been kind enough to give him a crash course in pleasantries, but it wouldn't get him from A to B if he got stuck with someone who couldn't speak a word of English.

**  
Mossad Headquarters, Jerusalem**

After checking in with the Embassy, Tony met his Israeli liaison that Fornell had graciously arranged. Tony had to hand it to the guy, even under duress the man never did anything in half measures. He'd arranged for things that Tony hadn't even thought to account for at the time.

Tony paid for the gas, as they'd taken Saul Judd's car. Saul's documented family tree went further back than his own, and the man was fluent in Hebrew, Arabic, English and Russian. Tony was curious to ask how that language in particular came in handy but the guy was busy navigating through what looked like a market area, and dodging carts, stray dogs and chickens with such frequency, that Tony had a hard time remembering to breathe.

They turned down a few more streets and pulled up to tall iron gates. A clay wall about ten feet high and at least a few feet thick ran the length of the street, and through the gates, Tony could just see the garden entrance to the building.

They were buzzed in and the gates edged open. Saul drove up the gravel path and parked in the visitor area. It was as they were walking up to the building that Tony's feet stopped moving, and his mouth ran dry. The weather certainly didn't help his comfort level, but right now his sudden thirst had nothing to do with the heat.

A woman wearing a cream, shin-length skirt suit, and a headscarf was walking away from the entrance and down the large stone steps. Her hair was almost completely covered but her face was clearly visible. And Tony stood there frozen as he watched her walk to the parking area on the opposite side. If he believed his eyes, he could have sworn he'd just seen Kate. His heart pounded erratically in his chest and for a moment he was torn between catching up to her, and rationalizing himself out of it. Kate was gone. He'd watched her die. But as he watched the woman climb into a sedan, he wondered if her being here was just a coincidence. Especially with the fact that she looked so much like Kate.

From a building across the street, someone else was also watching the woman. Through a telephoto lens, the watcher took multiple photographs as she exited the building up until the moment she got into the car. As she pulled out of the main gates, the lens zeroed in on her face, and her face was caught in a freeze frame. Anyone who knew Kate would think that perhaps she'd just dyed her hair and bought colored contacts as part of a disguise. The woman looked identical to Kate.

At the reception desk, Tony didn't have to wait long for someone to hustle him through. A man with a warm brown eyes and a tan olive complexion stuck out his hand and grasped Tony's hand in a firm grip.

"Sayid Bessan. I have been expecting you, although Agent Larsen didn't mention you were coming. I find it odd that your agencies don't communicate."

Tony shook his head. "I guess you can take five, Saul." To Sayid he said, "I wasn't sure if I'd need a translator."

Sayid smiled pleasantly. "We'll talk in my office."

Tony followed Sayid to a bank of elevators and four floors up, they found the man's tiny corner office. All of a sudden, Tony wasn't about to complain about his desk space anymore. An 8-hour plus day stuck in a place this size would send him around the bend. He took the only chair available on the opposite side of the desk, and tried his best to unstick his pants from the back of his legs. What he wouldn't give for grey, cold D.C. weather right now.

"I heard about your loss. Please except my deepest condolenses in respect to your colleague." Sayid folded his hands over a file on his desk. "If there was something I could do to…"

"Actually," Tony interjected. "That's why I'm here. We know who killed her, and I need to know why your agency, and our government, are so intent on protecting him from justice."

Sayid was slightly taken back by Tony's blunt accusation but he recovered quickly. "You know that Ari is responsible? You saw him kill your friend?"

Tony clenched his fist and felt his jaw tighten. This was exactly what he'd been expecting on the flight over. More stonewalling. "And you know he didn't?"

"Ari is still in the United States working on exposing Al Qaeda operatives. He's been working undercover infiltrating lower level cells for the past three years. We believe he's on the brink of cracking into top-level operations. And that means big things for our country and yours."

"You know he's still in the States? You know his location?" Tony said barely able to keep his simmering anger in check. Did their government know too? If Fornell had been holding out on him, there'd be hell to pay when he got back.

"We know his location, but he no longer has a number we can reach him on. His last one was compromised."

Compromised. Yeah, we almost nailed him with it, Tony was tempted to scream. If they hadn't he started to wonder if Ari would have stopped the cell himself or if he'd stand by and watch hundreds of people on that dock die. Even if he hadn't seen Ari take that shot, he was convinced he was the one responsible for Kate's death. And he wouldn't let this guy walk. Not while he still had the resources and the will to do something about it. "Even with all the proof we sent to you about his operation in D.C., you're still convinced he's working against Al Qaeda?"

"Your government wouldn't have allowed him into the country if they believed he was a threat," Sayid countered reasonably. "We have contact with the CIA on a regular basis, and they had their people profile him when he first went to the United States, two years ago."

Over the next hour, Sayid allowed him to review old case files Ari had worked prior to taking the assignment to become an Al Qaeda operative. Tony left Mossad with more background on Ari but even more questions. The man he read about was a hardworking, scrupulous and reputable person. Someone with an unbelievable level of intelligence that seemed only to be matched by his documented integrity, a far cry from the man he'd read about in Kate and Gibb's reports. The man in the Mossad files didn't seem like the man who'd shoot a man in cold blood just to prove a point. Either Al Qaeda had changed him, or he'd been fooling people for a lot longer than anyone first thought.

* * *

**Notes: **chiroho, thanks for the correction on the previous post. jtbwriter, rozzy07, Karieflybabe, glad that this is still proving to be interesting reading. A, I hate to put a damper on your mood but Kate did die. If this story did play out, it would just be a way to bring Sasha Alexander back. I hope it didn't ruin the fun you were having with this. I just don't want you reading something that's not there and being disappointed at the end. 


	14. Plans unfold

**NCIS Headquarters, two days later**

McGee watched Gibbs at his desk and tried not to keep staring but he found he couldn't avoid it. According to Ducky, Gibbs should have been in hospital for a few days, and at home relaxing and not attempting anything strenuous for at least two weeks. Gibbs is back at work. And it had been just over a week, but who was counting?

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs said staring at Tony's vacant desk.

He said it so suddenly that McGee jumped in his chair. "Ah… he's, he took a leave of absence," McGee stammered.

Gibbs gave McGee an assessing look and pushed back from his desk. Standing, he scribbled a note on his desk pad, and switched off his phone. "You call him, and tell him to get his hide in here. And he better be on death's door when I see him or he's fired."

McGee sat dumbfounded in his chair and watched Gibbs walked out of the bullpen. Tony was screwed. He had no idea when Tony was expecting to come back from Israel. The fact that he'd done all of this behind Gibbs back was bad enough, skipping other cases was just going to seal his fate. Speak of the devil, McGee fell back in his seat as he caught sight of Tony step out of the elevator. Getting out of from behind his desk, McGee meet Tony halfway to his. "So what happened?" he asked as Tony dropped his bag.

"It was a waste of time." Tony scowled. "They're about as helpful as our guys. Ari's got everyone covering his ass." Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck spike, Tony looked over to Gibbs' desk. Sure enough, there was the coffee cup. "You didn't tell me he was coming in," he hissed.

McGee flustered and protested, "I didn't know."

Tony sagged into his chair. "Coulda still warned me."

Shaking his head, McGee made his way back to his desk. "Maybe it'll teach you for being late," he muttered.

**  
MTAC **

Gibbs squared his jaw and tried enforcing patience to counter his growing agitation, but it wasn't working so well. Lt. Colonel Bushnell was at his desk and being video-conferenced along with their shadow contact.

"Agent Gibbs, my orders haven't changed and as much as I'd like to help you on this, Washington isn't part of my jurisdiction…"

"You're protecting him," Gibbs accused the man shrouded in darkness on the opposite screen. "He killed my agent, and he would have killed hundreds of innocent servicemen and their families if we hadn't intercepted his operation. How can you just sit there? You let him into our country, knowing what he was capable of."

"Sir, we're receiving a scrambled data transmission," the communications technician advised.

"On screen four." Gibbs watched the script appear. It was a signed document from the White House sanctioning Ari's unconditional entry into the country. "Well you certainly gave him a license to kill," Gibbs seethed. "I will find him and when I do, everyone will know what a joke he made out of our country's government and defense system."

The scrambled link from their unknown contact was ended and Bushnell sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Gunny."

Gibbs didn't answer. He took off his headset and signalled to the technician to end the communication link. For a moment he stood there in partial darkness. Sitting down, he didn't have to turn to know who had just joined him. "Going to tell me to back off?"

Tom shook his head. "I'll let the talking badges do that. This is out of our hands, Jethro. The FBI and the CIA are both sending representatives this afternoon. I don't like our chances."

"Standing orders to play nice?" Gibbs asked with a raised brow.

It bought a deep chuckle from his friend. "I'd never subject you to that."

**  
A bunker, location unknown**

Ari sat in front of his computer and looked at the man being projected in the screen. "It is done."

The man was dressed in desert garb; he was clean-shaven and had short, black wavy hair. He appeared to be of Iranian descent, but when he spoke it was with a slight English accent. Like Ari, he might have been educated in England. "Where is Amad?"

"NCIS Agent Gibbs interrupted our operation and Amad was killed. He died with honor, Sulaymann."

Sulaymann looked unimpressed, and his face-hardened. "You were ordered to kill Gibbs. His death was to be an example…"

Clenching his fist under the desk, Ari didn't let his frustration show. "I did not have the opportunity to terminate Agent Gibbs, but I did kill his colleague, Agent Caitlin Todd. She was not the primary target, but our plans are undisturbed. We achieved our objective. The FBI and NCIS are investigating her death as we speak."

Nodding, Sulaymann looked away from the screen for a moment. Someone passed him something, and his face relaxed slightly. "What of Mossad?"

"They are denying my involvement. They are not a concern."

"Then we are ready to proceed with the next stage. Who is the primary?"

Ari held a picture of a man in uniform saluting a driver by an army base gate. "Marine Captain Kruger. He's about to be deployed to Samawah, as Iraqi/American liaison. Leaves in three days."

"We will see you here, my brother."

* * *

**Notes:** jtbwriter, rozzy07, chiroho, you guys haven't forgotten the prologue have you? The tie-in is coming up soon. 


	15. Familiar faces

**NCIS Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard**

Fornell offered her one of the coffee cups he had. "Long black."

Fiona shook her head. "No thanks. I think I've had enough caffeine the last couple of days to wear a hole in my stomach."

"Suit yourself," Fornell said taking a sip of his cup.

Fiona frowned. "Why? Is that an NCIS secret handshake or something?"

"No. But Agent Gibbs is a coffee addict."

Fiona pursed her lips and eyed her companion. "Share his habit and he's supposed to co-operate?" The elevator doors opened and she followed Fornell out.

Shaking his head, Fornell sighed. "Not likely, but when it comes to working with Gibbs, you'll try anything."

They walked along the floor passing bullpens along the way. Fornell stopped at one man's desk. And Fiona could feel his suppressed hostility the moment the two agents' eyes met.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

Deciding to cut in before the fireworks started, Fiona offered her hand to the NCIS agent. "Agent Fiona Larsen, I'm here to see Agent Gibbs?"

"Tony. Gibbs won't be more than a couple minutes. If you wanna take a seat..."

Fiona got the feeling that he wasn't comfortable being in her vicinity, as he was quickly making an exit, while trying not to appear rude. He grabbed a colleague on his way and she would have given anything to hear what they were talking about. Because the way the other guy was looking at her, she could swear he was scrutinizing her from head to toe. Introductions weren't necessary. She knew Gibbs on site. He was the older man with a commanding presence who was striding toward them without so much as a hint of interest.

"Don't say it." Gibbs brushed past his fellow colleagues dropped his jacket over the back of his chair.

The younger agent, who'd been talking with Tony, clamped his mouth shut, and looked from Gibbs to Fornell and then back again. He looked as though he was wondering if he should duck for cover, or pretend to be invisible.

Gibbs placed his coffee cup on his desk. He logged onto his computer, ignoring Fornell as the man approached him.

"Nice to see you didn't take that early retirement."

Agent Fornell smiled at Agent Gibbs, but Fiona wasn't surprised to see it wasn't reciprocated. "I know why you're here and you're wasting your time," Gibbs said with a brief glance in her direction. For a moment, Fiona thought she noticed a flicker of pain in his eyes, but it was quickly masked and what she read after was frosty indifference. "Maybe my superior's didn't explain the situation clearly, Agent Gibbs," Fiona offered calmly.

"Oh it seemed pretty straight forward to me. You want me to forget that Ari Haswari killed one of my agents, that he threatened the lives of hundreds of civilians and that none of you are doing a damn thing about it. I won't apologize for being perfectly honest with you here, but short of arresting me, there's nothing you can do to stop our investigation."

"Your director might be looking the other way for now, Jethro but..." Fornell tried to reason.

Fiona couldn't believe how quickly Gibb's demeanor changed from being professionally distant to intentionally damning. "Don't pretend we're friends, Fornell, because I blame you as much as myself for what happened to Agent Todd. And I have nothing more I want to say to you. Either of you."

With is hard gaze focused on her, Fiona found she was at a loss for words. Gibbs grabbed his jacket and strode around them.

The young agent spoke up, "Ah we going somewhere boss?"

"McGee take Agent Larsen to MTAC. Tell the Director that he can give this one to someone else."

"And Fornell?" Tony asked.

"Is leaving…"

Fiona stood there in disbelief as she watched a tense exchange between Fornell and Gibbs, followed by Gibbs swift departure. Shifting uncomfortably, she looked over at the young agent who Gibbs had called McGee. "I guess I'm following you?"

"This way." McGee indicated allowing her to walk with him upstairs.

Gibbs was halfway to autopsy when he changed his mind about letting McGee front the Director on his own. Hadn't he grudgingly agreed to play nice, hear them out? He pushed the emergency stop button, and then level 4, and the emergency stop again. Maintenance had to love his operational technique.

Tony could barely conceal his surprise when he watched Gibbs walk past his desk headed this time, in the opposite direction. "Forget something, boss."

"Yeah, I have a meeting," Gibbs answered gruffly and jogged up the stairs. His boss wasn't fazed by his abrupt entrance and waved him over. "You can go, McGee."

"Ah sure, boss," McGee answered quickly. He was about to offer an apology to Agent Larsen, but thought better of it and snapped his mouth closed. He chose instead to straighten his jacket and shuffle out of MTAC as quickly as possible.

Taking a call for Agent Larsen a few minutes later, McGee could have sworn they would have barely had enough time to compare notes, let alone resolve the jurisdiction issue, when he saw them leaving MTAC.

Pausing on the landing, Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. "You're his handler?" he asked incredulously.

"Why is that so astonishing? You think I'm too young to be watching someone like Ari?"

"In my professional opinion, yes."

"Well I'm glad my superiors disagree with you."

"Tell me Agent Larsen, how many men have you profiled?"

Fiona was bristling but it didn't stop her from realizing that they'd gained an audience. McGee was hovering awkwardly nearby; he seemed torn between making his presence known and trying to disappear into the décor. "What has that..."

"How many?" Gibbs demanded losing patience.

"About sixty." She said with a confident tilt of her chin.

"When you've tripled that, and spent another ten years in this field of work, then maybe I might consider you ready to handle someone like Ari." Gibbs left her standing staring open-mouthed after him.

McGee felt for her. He cleared his throat and tried to apologise for intruding on their conversation.

She waved off the apology and turned to him with a frown. "Is he always so condescending?"

"Don't take it personally. He'll warm up to you eventually."

"I don't need him to warm up to me. I need him to respect my abilities, and let me do my job."

"Actually, that brings me to why I had to come up here. This message came for you." McGee passed her the note, and he watched her face cloud over.

"Great." She crumpled the note in her hand, and headed down the stairs. "Looks like I can look forward to another day of this." She rounded the corner of Tony's desk and made a bee-line for Gibbs. "I don't expect you to let this go, but please respect my position on this. All I'm asking for is a little co-operation…"

"You mean ignorance," Gibbs slotted in.

Fiona let out a sigh. "I have to get back to the office. I'll phone you with an update as soon as I can." She turned to leave,but paused and gave him an appealing look. "Just ask yourself if you've made this personal. There's more at stake here than you willing to admit."

Gibbs didn't say anything, and he noticed Tony and McGee watching him intently as Fiona left the building. As soon as the elevator doors closed he met McGee's gaze. "I want you to alter Kate's records."

"Can I ask why?" McGee queried hesitantly with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs gave him a narrow look, but answered him anyway. He knew Tony was just as curious, but he was just smart enough to keep his mouth shut. "I want Ari's contacts to believe that she's still alive."

The only reason Tony hadn't reacted first was because he was still reeling from coming face to face and conversing, if he could even call it that, with Kate's look-alike. The reality of what Gibbs was doing hit him like a slap in the face, along with the realization about the significance of what seeing her in Israel and meeting her today meant. She was the Mossad connection. Which meant that she knew Ari first hand. She may have even worked with him for a short time. She was the one who would have assessed him years back when they first made his appeal to the government. Gibbs changing Kate's records meant one thing. Ari's loyalty would be tested, or if they thought the betrayal was bad enough, it would ensure his death. Because it wouldn't take much convincing to have his superiors believe Fiona and Kate were the same person. Did Gibbs really know what a dangerous situation that put her in? Not to mention how wrong it was to do so without her knowledge or consent. Had the possibility of mistaken identity even crossed her mind? Tony stood slowly, going over his approach in his head. He had to choose his words carefully. Gibbs would take any negativity as a personal attack right now. "You do know that Agent Larsen has regular contact with Mossad don't you?"

Gibbs' jaw stiffened and he looked up from his monitor at Tony with a cool stare. "I'm counting on it."

Tony slid back into his chair. Something that had only just crossed his mind, made his blood run cold. What if Ari hadn't intended to target Kate? What if he'd confused Fiona and Kate, and killed the wrong woman? It couldn't be. Kate and Ari had history. He knew her from the time he'd held her captive in autopsy. He'd kidnapped her last year for an attack on the President. He had to know the difference. Didn't he?

* * *

**Notes:** I know I haven't updated this in awhile - sorry, I've been too mopey to write drama. :P I hope there are still readers following this. I'm not done, I won't abandon writing NCIS, I promise. 


End file.
